1940s
The following events occurred in the 1940s: Events : Tom Riddle frames Rubeus Hagrid.]] *1940: Rubeus Hagrid starts at Hogwarts.''citation needed'']*1940 to 1945: Grindelwald's Revolution.''citation needed'']*1943: Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets. Several students get injured, Moaning Myrtle gets killed by the Basilisk. Hagrid is framed for the attacks by Riddle and is expelled.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Summer, 1943: Tom Riddle murders his father, Tom Riddle Sr., and his grandparents, Thomas and Mary Riddle, for the abandoning of his late mother, Merope Gaunt. His uncle, Morfin Gaunt is framed for the attacks by Riddle and is sent to Azkaban. ''citation needed'']* *June 1945: Tom Riddle graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.''citation needed'']* *Late summer 1945: Albus Dumbledore defeats Gellert Grindelwald, who is sentenced to life in Nurmengard.''citation needed''] in the 1990s.]] *1946: Tom Riddle murders Hepzibah Smith, stealing artefacts of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin ''citation needed'']*1947: The Werewolf Register is introduced.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) - Chapter 1 (About the Author) *1947: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot is first published.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) - Chapter 3 (A Brief History of Muggle Awareness of Fantastic Beasts) *1 September, 1947: Minerva Mcgonagall starts attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and proves to be a hatstall during her sorting. *A fanged gerbil was found to have been put into Augusta Longbottom's handbag as a joke by her husband. *1949: A hippocampus is caught by Merpeople off the coast of Scotland.''citation needed''] Births *1940: Fabius Watkins''citation needed'']*15 May, 1941 or 1931: Pomona SproutMugglenet — Birthday archive: Pomona Sprout (information retrieved from J.K. Rowling's Official Site)Pottermore biography of Minerva McGonagall (transcription available here) *1945: Devlin Whitehorn''citation needed'']*1946: Broderick Bode''citation needed'']*1947: Laurentia Fletwock''citation needed'']*1942: Stephen Hawking''citation needed'']*1941: Karl Broadmoor''citation needed'']*1949: Unidentified Minister of Magical Transportation Deaths ]] *1940: Mr. Hagrid''citation needed'']*1942: Eunice Murray''citation needed'']*1943: Cygnus Black II''citation needed'']*13 June, 1943: Moaning Myrtle''citation needed'']*Summer, 1943: Tom Riddle Sr.''citation needed'']*Summer, 1943: Thomas Riddle''citation needed'']*Summer, 1943: Mary Riddle''citation needed'']*1946: Hepzibah Smith''citation needed''] Behind the scenes *1942: Mike Newell, director of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, was born on 28 March.''citation needed'']*1942: Gemma Jones, who plays Hogwarts' Nurse Poppy Pomfrey, was born on 4 December.''citation needed'']*1945: Andrew Burt, a British actor who provided voices in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, was born on 23 May.''citation needed'']*1946: Alan Rickman, the actor who portrays Severus Snape, was born on 21 February.''citation needed'']*According to the mini-adventure The Queen's Handbag, Augusta Longbottom, grandmother of Neville Longbottom, was the victim of a prank by her husband involving her handbag and a fanged gerbil in 1947, leading her to booby-trap her handbags from then on (leading to some pain for Ron Weasley). The Queen's Handbag breaks from canon in several places (not least of which by being set in 2006), so therefore whether anything included in the adventure actually counts as continuity is a matter of debate. This piece of information regarding Longbottom is listed here, however, as the only piece of new Potter Universe backstory offered in the mini-adventure. See also *Dating conventions External links * 1940s on Wikipedia Notes and references Category:Articles with unsourced statements Category:Decades